Project Summary/Abstract Third National Primary Care Ambulatory Patient Safety Conference. The purpose of this day and a half meeting is to provide a forum for educators and researchers in primary care medicine and other allied health professionals (e.g., nursing, physician assistant, pharmacy) to learn about recent research and education program development in ambulatory primary care patient safety. Modeled on two highly successful conferences held in 2003 and 2008, this inter-professional meeting will facilitate networking and dissemination of research and education programs regarding primary care ambulatory patient safety among physicians, nurses, physician assistants, pharmacists and other health professionals. The ultimate goal is to ensure that ambulatory primary care settings are safe environments for patients as well as all staff who work in those venues. A number of leading ambulatory primary care patient researchers and educators will present work in their respective content areas in ambulatory primary care patient safety. New topics addressed during the third national conference are international primary care patient safety and patient safety in the patient (family) centered medical home. Three or four nationally known keynote speakers have agreed to provide a context for the meetings presentations. This conference will contribute a critically important component to AHRQ?s efforts to disseminate up to date research findings and education programs to a broad array of professionals working ambulatory primary care. The meeting is enthusiastically and unanimously endorsed by member organizations of the Primary Care Organizations? Consortium (PCOC). The American Academic of Pediatrics is submitting the application, but the program committee members are interprofessional including representatives from a number of disciplines within the health professions. The program committee is led by Dr. John M Pascoe (general pediatrics and PI) and Dr. Grace Kuo (pharmacy). Both Drs. Pascoe and Kuo had major roles in the successful 2008 conference and both have years of experience developing and implementing inter-professional projects. Project will work to ensure that all materials are 508 compliant to make it simple for PCOC and other organizations as well as AHRQ to disseminate and post conference summary materials.